Sara Verses Lady Heather
by Grissimsgirl
Summary: A murder with evidence of sadistic role has the potential to once again put Grissom in the arms of Lady Heather. Still dealing with the fact Sara has again walked out of his life, things become more personal between the CSI supervisor and Heather. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Grissom sighed as he walked up the sidewalk toward the already taped off crime scene. Jim Brass gave a tense smile. "You will love this one. Vic found dead in his bed, handcuffed to the headboard. Kinky stuff. Looks like some sex play gone wrong to me." Grissom sighed, "Maybe we should look at the evidence first", he replied curtly, as usual preferring to see the evidence before he developed any sort of theory. Brass smiled and nodded.

Properly chastised Brass quietly walked Grissom to the bedroom. Following carefully, making certain he was not contaminating the crime scene any further than the first officers on the scene had already managed he followed silently. The musky smell of sex still lingered in the room, penetrating Grissom's olfactory sensors. Visions of Sara flashed through his mind and brought an involuntary smile. He had not seen her for several months, not since she had returned to Vegas for Warrick's funeral, only to leave him again, this time however, not calling or making any sort of contact with him. They had both been confused. He had tried to convince her to stay. She had merely said it was not possible. He knew in his heart why. He had found himself choosing between the job he loved and the woman he needed. Although he had verbally left the decision to her, he had more or less chosen the job. He often questioned if he had made the right choice. All he had now was memories, and frankly recently his memories of Sara were the only things that gave him cause to smile.

The victim laid spread eagle on the bed, both hands cuffed to their respective sides of the headboard. The victim's feet were tied to the footboard with two red pieces of silk. Grissom snapped off several shots of the victim from every conceivable angle. Only then did Grissom kneel beside the bed, gently opening the victim's eyelids, noting the petechial hemorrhages indicative of aphyxiciation. "Looks like he was suffocated", he commented, as much to himself as to Brass. He followed down the victims face noticing some reddish marks around the victim's nostrils. "Bad cold", Brass asked referring to the redness. Grissom shrugged, snapping several pictures. He leaned his head to one side following multiple red raised welts, which extended across the victims chest. "Possible whip marks", he commented. "Yea Gil, that is why I said it looked like possible sex play gone bad", Brass said smiling. "Maybe, and maybe just a cover up", Grissom commented, looking up at Brass. He ran the UV light over the victim's chest looking for additional signs of bruising. He saw none. Grissom carefully searched the body for additional trace evidence, taking scrapings from beneath his fingernails. He also bagged a few stray hairs, several of which did not match the victim's hair color. He also found a loose fiber, which he also bagged and marked methodically. "Jim, help me untie him", he requested. The detective complied, and then helped turn the victim over. The two men found nothing significant under the victim. Grissom noted several additional whip marks on the victim's back. David the coroner entered. He sensed the CSI supervisor's quiet mood and got immediately to work. Using a thermometer to determine liver temperature and then assessing the presence of rigor, he said quietly, "looks like he has been dead about three hours." He did a brief external exam and looked up at Grissom who was waiting patiently. "From the petechial hemorrhages in his eyes I would guess he suffocated, but we will know more on autopsy. That is about all I can tell you now as far a COD goes. You ready for me to take him", he asked. Grissom nodded, bagging the silk ties that had bound the victim's hands. He bagged the cuffs that had bound the victim's hands. "These appear to be the real things", he said. Brass nodded his agreement.

Once the body was gone, Grissom worked the rest of the bedroom. Brass began to fill him in on the details of the scene so far. "Victim was found by the housekeeper this morning. She has a key and let her self in when he did not answer. Said she was on her way to the closet at the end of the hall to gather her cleaning supplies, when she passed his bedroom and found him this way. I have her waiting with an officer in the kitchen, figured you would want prints", he explained. "Yea, you figured right Jim", Grissom replied softly running the UV light over the bed, checking for signs of semen and blood. He found several areas, taking multiple samples.

Brass watched his friend and long time coworker work silently. He knew Gill was hurting ever since Sara had walked out of his life again. When he had left the first time, Grissom had been able to hold on to the hope that they would work things out. She would chase away whatever demons haunted her and be back again in his life. This time she had walked away, not even leaving a forwarding address or number to allow him to talk to her. He was not sure what had transpired between them, but knew her leaving had devastated Grissom. Gill would say little; only that he had not idea where she was. Gil had seemed listless, easily distracted, and despondent. He wished he could help but frankly did not know where to begin. Instead, he watched as his friend quietly threw himself into his work processing the crime scene. Although he was as efficient as usual, and obviously still outstanding in his job performance, it was obvious to Brass that Gil's heart just was not in the job at hand.

Grissom worked quietly focusing on the job at hand, pushing the thoughts he had had of Sara earlier. He had found it was best not to think about her. Frankly. it hurt too much. Besides, if he thought to long or too hard about their relationship, he found himself brooding silently, sinking deeper into depression. He found himself questioning his remarks he had made to her the last time he had seen her. She had questioned why the husband of a ventilator dependent victim of a rape had ended her life by shutting off her life support. She had questioned why he had just not spoken with the doctors or just left her. Grissom had replied, reflecting on their own situation, "Maybe he needed her to leave him". He had known he had not had the strength to end the relationship, but had believed ending it was best for them both. He had left the decision to her. She had taken the hint, been well aware of the meaning behind his words, packed her bags and walked out of his life. He had not known until after the fact that he had not really wanted that at all. Now he had nothing but work and it did not seem to hold the meaning it had for him before.

As he worked the scene further he found little else. He as about to call it quits when a small straw caught his eye. He immediately was reminded of another case involving sexual role-play, dominance verses submissiveness. He picked up the straw, and bagged it. He looked under the bed, suspecting he would find the other straw. It was nowhere to be found however. "Some sort of sex toy", Brass asked, watching Gill bag the straw. "Yea, I believe so", Grissom replied. "And you know this how", Brass asked. "Previous case", Grissom replied, thinking of his friend Lady Heather and his odd relationship with her. They had started as lovers, then ended up as only friends. It was an odd friendship at that, one laden with sexual tension. It was the kind of tension that could never develop into anything meaningful, but was present never the less. "I think I might have to pay a visit to an old friend", Grissom added as he packed up his gear and the collected evidence. "Lets talk to the housekeeper", he said ignoring Brass's raised eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara vs Lady Heather –Chapter 2

The housekeeper, a middle-aged Hispanic woman sat eyes wet with tears. "Mrs. Hernandez", Brass began, "Gill Grissom from the crime lab". She nodded silently. "Can you tell me what happened this morning", Grissom asked softly. Sofia Hernandez nodded quietly, then began, "I came today to clean. Usually I would knock and Mr. Hensley would let me in the house to clean. He is generally home when I clean. I do his bedroom first, and then he works at his desk in there while I clean the rest of the house. I have a key in case he has to be away, sometimes he is away", she explained nervously. Grissom nodded encouraging her to go on. "So when he didn't answer I let myself in. I went to the cleaning closet. I decided to clean his room first, like I usually do in case he came back. That way he could work in his room if he returned", she explained. She paused. "And then", Grissom prompted, although he had already been told by Brass she found him in the bedroom, after retrieving her cleaning supplies. "Then I found him like that, naked in the bed, tied up and", she began crying quietly. "Mr. Hensley was good to me, always fair, always pleasant. Who would do such a thing? Who would degrade him like this", she asked. Brass was silent, looking Grissom's direction. Grissom was generally the better of the two to elicit information from a witness who was emotionally distraught. "I know this is hard Mrs. Hernandez, but do you know if Mr. Hensley was in any sort of relationship with anyone", Grissom asked softly. Calmed by Grissom's calm voice she shook her head. "Our relationship was pretty much professional. There was never any discussion about his love life." "How long have you worked for the victim", Brass asked? "For five years", she said. "But you do not know if he had a special someone, a lover", Brass asked, suspecting the woman had more to tell. Instead she shook her head, "Mr. Hensley was very nice. He always asked about my family. He bought my granddaughter presents for her birthday, even though he never met her, just because I worked for him. However, he seldom talked about his personal life, even when I asked. I know he had a sister who he was close to. She has children who he has here sometimes. But he never told me about anyone special", she insisted. "Have you ever seen anything that would make you believe he had different sexual tastes? Any signs of unusual sexual behavior", Grissom asked. Mrs. Hernandez reddened. "No sir. I cleaned the man's bedroom; put things away in his closet and dresser drawers. You learn a lot about a man that way. I can tell you he used condoms. Preferred the lubricant that gets warm and tingles, but never ever saw handcuffs like that or things to tie you up like he was", she said shaking her head. "I do not know who would have brought those things here", she said in disbelief. Grissom nodded finding Mrs. Hernandez an outstanding source of information. "A couple last things Mrs. Hernandez", Grissom added, "Did you touch anything in the bedroom. Other than walking to the back closet and then to his room, did you go anywhere else in the house or touch anything", he asked. She thought a moment and shook her head. "No sir. I came in the house, paused a minute to think where I should start, decided to follow my usually routine despite the fact my boss was not here as usual, went to the closet and then to his room. After I found him, I did go to the living room to call the police. Then I actually waited outside. I, I …just could not stand being in the house alone, knowing he was dead", she said. "Good, that means you did not contaminate the crime scene", Grissom replied. "I also need your finger prints", he added. She glanced up at him alarmed. "To have your prints on file for comparison to any other prints we find in the house", he explained. She nodded. "Does Mr. Hensley have any other hired help who enter the house", he asked as he obtained her prints. She thought a minute. "The gardener, but I do not see why he would enter the house", she replied.

Grissom spent several more hours processing the rest of the house, although as he expected he found little else. The night shift was still short staffed. Their new addition, Riley Adams had been a profitable addition, but Warrick's position was still not filled. That couple with the fact that crime had taken an unusual peak that night had left Grissom alone to process this scene. He knew that Nick would be wrapping up a case within the next shift, and if nothing else arose, he would be able to assign him to help with the case. However, for now it was his, which frankly he did not mind. In honesty, he preferred being alone these days.

Finishing the scene, he dropped the trace evidence he had collected off at the lab. He made his way to the morgue, only to find there were several corpses before his. He glanced at his watch, realizing that he had just enough time to make a stop for some expert advice on submissive/aggressive sexual behavior. He knew just the expert. He could have taken the units Denali, but realized that he would probably finish his shift after he was done talking to Lady Heather. He could go back to the lab and go over evidence, but what he really needed was the autopsy results. Robbins had already told him that he was probably not going to get to his corpse before the next shift. Realizing he would accomplish little, Grissom decided to talk with Heather and then head home. The dog would be glad to see him at least, he thought glumly.


	3. Chapter 3Grissom and Heather

Sara Verses Lady Heather –Chapter 3

Grissom pulled up in front of Lady Heathers home and place of business turning off the ignition and sitting for a few minutes before exiting the car. He felt a faint sexual stirring, which he chose to ignore. He had experienced a brief fling with Heather, but that aspect of their relationship had not gone well. Although he had respected Heather as a person, respected her intellect, he had not loved her. Sex without love to Grissom was depressing. He had admitted to Sara once that the thought of it made him sad.

He exited the car and walked up to the door, ringing the bell. He found himself oddly nervous, probably because their relationship was a turbulent one. Lady Heather opened the door, openly surprised. "Grissom", she exclaimed, opening the door to allow him entrance. "What brings CSI here", she asked in her sultry voice. Grissom smiled, "a case actually. One you might be able to help me with", he replied. "Well come in and sit", she said. "Can I get you anything", she asked. Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm fine", he replied. "I do not think fine describes you at the moment", Heather reflected looking into his haunted eyes. Grissom ignored the argument. Instead, he pulled the pictures of the victim and the crime scene from a file. Sitting he handed the photos to Heather. "Recognize this man", he asked. Heather looked at the photo a moment then shook her head, "He is not one of mine." "You sure", Grissom asked. "I do know my customers", Heather replied. Grissom nodded. "Would you mind looking at some of these photos", he asked, handing her the rest of the file. Heather slowly looked through the photos, which included close ups of the redness around the victims nose, the straw he found along with the red silk ties. "I would say there was some submissive/dominance role play involved her", she said thoughtfully. "Inferior equipment to what I have here", she added. "He should have come here", she added, "It obviously would have been safer". Grissom nodded. He and Heather did share the same dry sense of humor. "Is this a nose straw, like the one you have shown me previously, only a inferior product, he asked. " Yea, you can find this in any store that sells sex toys. Obviously, you have never shopped in one, or you would know that. Have you ever considered broadening your horizons Grissom", she asked quietly. Grissom remained silent. "The redness in around his nostrils is irritation from the straws", she explained. "The ones here are superior equipment, they would leave no such irritation. When people decide to experiment they would be best to come somewhere like here, so they can learn how to do this safely", she said. "Is it possible the victim did not want to go this far, would that have caused the irritation to his nares", Grissom asked. "Possible. Some people think they want to explore the world of submissiveness or dominance. They dabble, so to speak. Experiment some. He might have allowed his partner to restrain him, make him submissive. However, who knows how much he was willing to participate. Once restrained this way, his partner would have control. She or he could have forced the straws into his nares and used the whips on him, with or without his consent. The irritation would suggest that it might have been without, for that part at least", she said. "But it could be a normal response", Grissom asked. "Yes it could. Does he have any history of submissive sexual practice", she asked. Grissom shrugged, "not according to his housekeeper. That is all the farther we have gotten", he asked. "Sorry I can not be of more help", she said. Grissom smiled, but she could not help but notice it was a sad smile. "Grissom, I can tell you are not happy. Care to share with a friend", she asked. Grissom grew quiet. "It is Sara", she asked. "It is over isn't it", she asked. Grissom nodded. "Yea, you could say that", he said. She only nodded. "Well, thanks", he said standing gathering the photos. Heather took the file from his hand, placing it on the table beside them. Placing her hand on his check, she stroked it gently. He looked into her eyes, which burned with intensity. The sexual tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "You can always say no", she said smiling. Grissom leaned in, his lips finding hers. "So can you", he whispered.

His head spinning he found himself in Heathers lushly furnished bedroom, silk sheets tangled underneath them. Although he suspected he would regret this later, he found himself swept up in the moment of passion. Suddenly Heather pulled away, "Stop", she said. "What", Grissom said, not believing his ears. "I said stop", she said calmly, shutting off the passion as quickly as she had started it.

Grissom looked into her eyes confused. "What, why", he stammered. "Because this is not what you really want. I am not who you really want", she said quietly. "I am here right", he asked confused. "Yes, physically", she said. "What', Grissom replied confused. " Do you know whose name you just called out as you were about to make love to me", she asked softly. Although most women would be pissed, she was calm and sympathetic. Grissom did not answer. "Sara", she said softly, taking his face forcing him to look into her eyes. "Sara was whose name you said", she said. "Heather I'm…", Grissom began". No, do not be sorry for what you feel Gil. However, as your friend I have a bit of advice. Go find her. You have the resources. You still love her. Whose choice was it for her to go, yours or hers", she asked. Grissom paused. That question was difficult to answer. He would like to have considered it mutual, but then in many ways her realized he had pushed her away, forced her to choose. All he knew was his heart ached. Tears filling his eyes, he was unable to answer, only hanging his head.

Heather cradled him in her arms rocking him gently until exhaustion over took him and he grew quiet. Then slowly, she got out of the bed, finding her discarded clothing and dressed. She exited the bedroom leaving him there alone. Grissom pushed the silk sheets aside and found his clothing. Desperation once again settled over him. He knew with all his heart he had made a mistake, choosing the job over Sara. He should have gone away with her, but had what he had said true? Did a relationship that stagnant, on hold wither, and die. His love for Sara had not died, but what about her love for him?

Once dressed Grissom sat on the bed his head in his hands. Not sure how to proceed he quietly opened the door to the bedroom entering Heather's living room. "Hey", she said smiling handing him a cup of tea, reflecting no hard feelings what so ever. "Heather", he began in apology. "Gil, stop. It is OK. I understand. I envy you. I have never loved anyone that way. It must be very special, too special to loose. Use your resources to find her. As a friend, I cannot stand to see you unhappy. Besides, next time I may not have the will power to stop", she said matter of fact way, setting down her own cup of tea. Grissom nodded. "Will you take my advice", she asked. "I will definitely take it into consideration", he said, finishing his own tea. He reached to gather up his files to prepare to leave. He should feel embarrassed by the situation, but for some reason he did not. As he prepared to leave, Heather escorted him to the door. "If I can be of more help, with the case that is let me know. And, once you find where your heart is, once you find Sara and see if you can work it out let me know. Then if you can't, you know I am always here", she invited. Grissom nodded. Such words from anyone else might be considered a definite come on, but from Lady Heather, were just word of truth. She wanted Grissom, but not if she was his second choice. When he looked into his heart, he realized that she was.


	4. Chapter 4

He could do little at the lab yet. No results would be back on the trace evidence and Doc Robbins would not have gotten to his corpse yet, but Grissom knew that sleep would be a long time coming. He sat contemplating his choices, home or lab. Home was lonely and too quiet without Sara, but he was exhausted both emotionally. He thought briefly about trying Sara's cell again, but previous attempts had only reached her voice mail. He had left messages, but she had not returned them. From the length of time before the beep, he suspected that she was not listening to her messages. It would concern him, but he knew Sara could take care of herself. Off the job, he knew she was safe, just preferring not to respond to her calls. Maybe she believed things were over and the best way to break away was to shut him out entirely. He shut his eyes fighting tears, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he decided to get a few hours rest at home, and then return to the lab. Besides, he could save on the dog sitter that way, walking him himself. With Sara gone the dog was starved for attention too.

After several hours sleep, Grissom awakened his first thought again being of Sara. He sighed, pulling himself up out of bed. The dog awoke too; thumping his tail, hoping his master would take him for a morning walk.

Showering, getting dressed, and taking the dog for a short walk, Grissom left for the lab. At least work distracted him. He hoped some of the trace analysis was done. If not, he would jump in and do what he could himself.

His first stop was trace. Grissom was pleasantly surprised to find Hodges there and already at work. "Here early", Grissom commented with a smile. "Yea. Eckley dictated we all put in overtime because the lab is so far behind", he grumbled. "But you will be pleased with me as usual. I have your trace back off of the straw", he said. "And", Grissom asked impatiently. "Well there was nasal secretions on one side of the straw which match your victim. There are also unknown epithelial contributions on the other side. It is male", he commented. Grissom eyebrows rose in surprise. "Male", he asked. "Yep. So do you think your victim was gay", he asked. "I have no idea, but I think Brass needs to ask around", he commented. The red cloth had two contributions as well; again, one set of epithelial cells belonging to your victim the other an unknown male, which matches the sample on the straw. Now the lubricant bottle that you brought in had multiple prints, some the victims, others unknown. Some DNA off the bottle indicated the victims and there were several unknown female contributions as well. "Female", Grissom asked, confirming. "Yep, no male however on the lubricant bottle. Now granted my knowledge of homosexual sex is very limited rest assured, but I would assume that lubricant with be an important. "Interesting", Grissom commented chewing his glasses. Frowning he left the lab, hoping that what Doc Robbin's had to say would make more sense of the evidence.

His next stop was to check on prints. Wendy however was still behind, running multiple prints from another case yet. "Sorry", she said. "Eckley's orders I get these done first. I guess the victim was a VIP", she said with an apologetic shrug. "All our victims are VIPS Grissom replied frowning. The tech gave him an uncomfortable look, obviously being put between Grissom and his own boss. "Just get to them as soon as you can", he said leaving for the morgue.

Fortunately, Doc Robbins had some information to give him. He stood over the body just finishing up closing the Y incision. "You are here early", he commented. "Did you sleep at all", he asked in greeting. Grissom shrugged. Sleep had been long coming and then when it had as usual it was restless. Robbin's looked at him with concern. There were dark circles under his eyes and his coloring was not much better than the corpse he just autopsied. Aware Grissom was anxious for a COD he reported it out, "The victim had bruising from the handcuffs and the silk ties. His nose had external and internal excoriation and irritation. I would guess from the straw you found. It must have been used as a sex toy, I think rather sadistic dominant sex play", he commented. "Yea, I have a source who tells me the straws are placed to control and limit the persons breathing, as a sort of means of control", Grissim explained. "Robbin's nodded, "then that explained the appearance of petechial hemorrhages indicative of aphyxication. There were no signs of strangulation, hyloid bone was intact. There was some bruising on his chest", he said. Grissom frowned, "Can we enhance that with ultraviolet light and photo enhance that?" "Of course", Robbins answered, setting up to use the UV light and the camera to photograph the findings. As he did, they both nodded two circular areas on the victim's chest that were not obviously before. "It looks like someone kneeled on this chest", Grissom commended, lightly running his fingers over. "Did you get anything else", he asked. "No, anything you were looking for", Robbins asked. "Yea, anything indicating he had a homosexual relationship. " No, no signs", Robbins answered. "You think he was gay", he asked. "The DNA from the straw had another set of male DNA on it", Grissom explained. "I see", Robbins replied. "So it is possible he was gay" "That or a threesome gone bad", Grissom commented, based on the evidence of female DNA on the lubricant bottle in his bedroom with no male contribution. . Robbin's looked closely again at the night shift supervisor. In the past, Grissom would have been in his face last night to get that autopsy done. The man looks ill, Robbins thought. "Grissom", he asked concerned, "Everything all right?" "Yea I am fine", Grissom answered. He was a private person and he did not want to air his issues here at work. "Have you heard from Sara", the pathologist asked, knowing that the relationship was essentially over now, with Sara off god knows where. Grissom shook his head with his typical appearance of all being well. "No, he admitted. I have called, left messages on her cell but she is not returning my calls", Grissom answered. "Doesn't that worry you", Robbins asked concerned. Despite the differences Grissom and Sara were presently having, the entire team had a fondness and therefore a concern for Sara. "No, well I mean I can tell her messages are piling up, there is a long pause before it allows you to leave a message, indicating she is not clearing them, but it just could be that she is avoiding everybody, that she doesn't want to listen. One thing I know about Sara is that she can take care of herself", Grissom added. Robbins shook his head. "Are you sure Gill? I mean could she be in trouble", he asked.

This was one explanation that Grissom had pushed from his head and chosen not to consider it as a possibility. When hit directly with the possibility by someone else he began to wonder if it was wise. Grissom paused before responding, "What do I do? File a missing persons report. I do not even know if she headed back to LA or where she went. She didn't even say goodbye this time." "You are a CSI, search to see if she is using her credit cards or not. Brass probably has connections that can find her in LA if she is there. They could check on her", Robbins suggested. Grissom thought a moment. "Maybe she just wants me out of her life", he said miserably. "Maybe, but wouldn't you like to know that she is OK", Robbins asked. Grissom nodded, "I will certainly take your advice into consideration".

Robbins suppressed a smile as Grissom left the morgue. Lord knows, those two had danced around in circles getting a relationship started. Then they had managed to hide it from everyone in the lab, which had at times to have been a strain on the relationship, only to have it blow wide open when Sara was abducted. Despite the difficulties, it was so obvious to everyone that the two needed each other. Obvious to everyone but him or her at times, it appeared. The doctor believed that Sara was perfectly fine, in agreement with Grissom that she could take care of herself, especially since she was reportedly no longer on the job. But if worry forced Grissom's hand into looking for her, so they could get back together, then he was glad to put the seed of worry into the man's mind. He knew Sara would never be able to return to the lab and that a renewal of their relationship would probably mean loosing their night shift supervisor, but Robbin's could not help hoping that they got back to together. The labs loss would be the couple gain.

Grissom returned to his office the seed of worry that he had been managing to suppress blossoming into a huge tree of worry. Yes, Sara could take care of herself, he had no doubt about that, but she was a beautiful woman and something could have happened. He doubted she was working anywhere in the field at least, but that did not mean something non-work related had not happened. His gut clenched at the thought. He admitted to himself that he had pushed her away when she had been here for Warrick's funeral. He regretted that now, realizing that happiness outside of work was more important than work. The ache he felt in his heart without her made work almost unbearable at times.

Sitting down at his desk, he stared at the phone, feeling like a teenager calling a hot chick for a first date. Worry overcame anxiety however and he picked up and dialed. This time however, rather than reaching her voice mail he reached a recording indicating that the person could not receive any phone messages at this time, indicating that her voice mail was full. Frowning, he hung up the phone. After several minutes' contemplation, he made his way to the lab, finding a technician who was temporarily between tasks. "I need you to do something for me", Grissom directed, handing them Sara's cell phone. "I need you to triangulate on this phone signal and tell me where it is at", he directed. The tech looked at him questioning, obviously desiring more details, but when Grissom did not offer them up, he went to work locating the phone signal. He quickly was rewarded by a signal. "It looks like the phone and hopefully its user is in LA, signal is not moving, which means the phone is stationary. After a few more clicks he pulled up an address and clicked on the print button, handing it to Grissom. "The exact address", he informed his supervisor.

Grissom returned to his office sitting staring at the address a few moments. Should he go himself, he pondered. She obviously was not returning his calls because she did not want to talk to him. How would she feel if he just showed up on her doorstep? Eckley rounded the corner, making his way into Grissom's office. "Hey Gill, how his the case going? By the way, I am working on hiring someone else for your shift, it just is not easy to find the right person, you know?" he said, slinking into the chair opposite Grissom. Grissom only nodded. "The case so far is not going, but trust me it will, as usual." Eckley nodded. "Conrad, I know this is not a good time, but could I have a couple personal days. Nick is just finishing up his case and could take over here for me", he asked. Eckley paused. He knew Grissom had major issues in his personal life, not that the supervisor had told him personally. He would never confide in Eckley. He had heard it through the grapevine however, that Sara had taken off, not even returning his calls this time. This was why in his opinion that office romances were taboo. He would have loved to let Grissom have the unscheduled time to get his act together. The man looked like hell, but unfortunately, he could not do without his warm body here now. "Sorry Gill, I c an not do that. I could probably work out something next week", he answered. Grissom nodded. Feeling guilty Eckley asked, "Do you want some time next week", he asked. "Yea I do", Grissom replied. Eckley nodded, "I'll see what I can work out, and do my best Gill. Lord knows you deserve some personal time."

After Eckley left the office, Grissom sat with the present case file before him. Unable to concentrate because he could not get Sara out of his mind he closed the file in frustration. He finally picked up the phone and called Jim Brass. "Brass", the tough detective answered. "Jim I have a favor, a personal one", Grissom began. Brass waited in silence for him to finish. "I managed to locate where Sara is, at least where her cell phone is. I cannot get her to answer. Maybe it is just that she does not want to talk to me, but now the message box appears to be full because it is giving a message the phone cannot receive any more messages. Frankly, I am a little worried. ", He admitted. " Do you know any detectives in LA who would check out the address for me", he asked. "Yea I do as a matter of fact, and I would be glad to help", Brass answered. "Any message you want me to give, unofficially, once they locate her", he asked. Grissom paused. He was such a private person that it was difficult for him to pass on such a message via strangers. He realized however, that if he did not do so, she probably would never get the message. "Yea", he replied softly after a few minutes, "Have them tell her that Gill has been trying to reach her, that he was worried when she would not return his calls." "Is that it", Brass asked disappointed. "No, also tell her I love her, I am sorry about the things I said when she was back here for the funeral. I realize it was a mistake", he added. "That is more like it", Brass encouraged. "Is that all", he asked again. "No, also tell her I need her. I hate life without her. I am willing to go wherever she wants to go. I want to talk", he added, his eyes misting up. "I am on it Gill. I will let you know when I find something out", he said. Brass knew how hard that had been for Grissom. He was a stubborn man at times. Flicking open his phone he called one of his detective contacts in LA to call for a favor. Grissom would have his answer before the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken me so long to get more. I hope there is still someone reading. It has been a little busy with work-then I was sick all day today-so I have been too busy to post. Here is more-hope you enjoy!

Brass called for Wendy Blackboom's address while the CSI's analyzed the scene. They started in Thomas's bedroom, scanning the girl's sheets. There were obvious signs of semen and possible vaginal secretions. "Ms. Thomas, you went to the victim's house right", Grissom asked. "Yes, I do not bring work home", she answered. "So the evidence we see of semen on your sheets would be from", he asked raising his eyebrows. "I have a boyfriend, actually we are in engaged. We do have a personal life you know", she added. "In fact we are engaged", she smiled. "And your fiancé does not mind you working at Lady Heather's", Nick asked his voice indicating surprise. "What I do at Lady Heather's is work. It has nothing to do with my relationship with my fiancé. He does not have an issue with it", she said defensively. "OK, OK, It's cool", Nick replied, realizing he had let his personal opinions offend a suspect that was cooperating, "I didn't mean anything by it". "I know, some men might have an issue with it, but not my Michael, he is cool with it. He is secure in his masculinity and does not feel threatened by my work", she said. Nick nodded, "Like I said, I didn't mean anything by it". "Yea, you just would not be able to deal with it would you", she replied tauntingly. "Maybe you should come visit me at work", she continued, "See what we do. Or could you let loose of control that long big man?" Nick only smiled in response. "No, I know I would not be able loose that kind of control", Nick replied. "Nick, lets finish processing", Grissom interrupted bringing the younger CSI back to the crime scene at hand. "Yea, lets get busy", Nick, said. "Do you mind if we take your sheets", Grissom asked, directing his attention toward the dominatrix. "Do you need a warrant or something", she asked. "Not if you give us permission", Grissom answered, "Which if you do not have anything to hide, you will not make us obtain one". "In other words I am a suspect", she asked. "You did see the victim on the night he died. And he died cuffed and tied to his headboard, with evidence of submissive/dominant type sexual behavior", Grissom replied with his usual polite smile. "Go ahead, take them. I have nothing to hide. Take anything you want and look anywhere you want, ", she insisted". Can I ask you a few more questions", Brass asked leading the young woman from the room, leaving the two CSI alone to process the bedroom. While Nick carefully collected hair and fibers he found in the room, Grissom carefully searched the closet. His eyes lit up when he found a heavy suitcase up on the top shelf. He lifted the suitcase down and placed it on top of the bed. Nick stopped his search for trace evidence and walked over to the bed. "Wow, Momma", Nick exclaimed as Grissom opened the suitcase. Inside were various sexual toys and objects, many of which were obviously used for submissive/dominant sexual practices. "Her goody box", Nick said excitedly. "Yes", Grissom replied, picking up a nose straw very similar to the one found in the victim's bedroom. He examined the object closely, returning it to the suitcase. "I think we will be bagging this and taking it with us", he said, obviously pleased. "I only saw one straw", Nick observed. "Yea I noticed. Suppose we will find DNA on this straw that will match our victim", he asked. "Maybe, we will get this back to the lab", Grissom replied. "If our dominatrix is the killer, she could have gotten some blood splatter from the victim, when she used the whip on him", Nick suggested. "Yea, true, it would be minimal, though", Grissom, replied, "Lets try anyway", he indicated. Nick nodded spraying the victims clothing with luminal, and then turning off the lights. "No sign of blood", Nick sighed, disappointed. " Let's just keep looking for evidence", Grissom shot Nick a look. Nick nodded in acceptance. He had long ago learned from Grissom to follow the evidence. If the dominatrix was the killer, the evidence would tell the tale.

The two finished in the bedroom, and worked their way into the bathroom. Other than finding a few hairs in the bathroom that most likely belonged to the woman or her boyfriend they found nothing of value. After examining the rest of the house briefly, Grissom obtained a bucal swab from the women. Then the three left. "We are done for now", Brass instructed the girl, "but do not leave town, OK?" The girl nodded glumly. "Please just do not tell Lady Heather if you can help it. She disapproves of us working outside of her place. She feels it is not safe. It also takes money from her pocket. However, this guy's girlfriend said he would never come to Lady Heather's place. Besides she offered me good money", she pleaded. "I will do my best", Brass replied. The girl nodded quietly as they exited the apartment.

"I thought you ran a background check on the victim, to see about his sexual preferences", Nick asked as they pulled out of the drive. "Yea, have not had a chance to reach everyone yet. Those I have had not said anything about a specific girlfriend. They only said he was a ladies man, but they made no mention of a specific girlfriend", Brass responded. "But no indication that the man was gay", Grissom asked. "No, if he was gay, he was still in the closet", Brass answered, "But then I have not spoken with everyone yet. I have had some trouble finding everyone." "Well let's see what Wendy has to say", Grissom said. Brass grunted in response, as Nick made his way the girlfriends neighborhood.

The girlfriend lived in a quiet Vegas suburban neighborhood, the kind you had to have money to live in. Grissom found himself wondering what the women did for a living. He was certain that they would find out as part of the interview. He also found himself wondering why she had not come forward when the victim's body was found. Perhaps she had something to hide? The trio exited the car, walking up the sidewalk to the front door. Brass motioned the two CSI's to stay to the side as he knocked on the door. He rang the bell several times, peaking into the side panel to see if he could determine if someone was home and ignoring their knock on purpose. Seeing no one, he rang the bell again, commenting,"Looks like no one is home". Grissom and Nick stepped to the side, only moving the front of the door when a pretty young woman answered the door. The woman was still in her pajamas, and appeared to have been sleeping. "Can I help you? Whoever you are you were laying on the bell long enough. I was sleeping you know", she grumbled. Brass flashed her his ID. "Jim Brass, LVPD, sorry for the inconvenience, but your boyfriend has been pretty inconvenienced too", he said flippantly.

"What is this about my boyfriend", the girl asked. "Was Bill Hensley your boyfriend", Brass asked. "Bill is my boyfriend", she replied a confused look on her face. "If he is breaking up with me, he is choosing a strange way to do it, sending three people claiming to be cops", she said rolling her eyes. "Or is this a joke", she asked, "Cute Bill, real cute", she added, looking around to the side of the porch as if she expected to see her boyfriend. Grissom, Nick and Brass all exchanged glances. It was Grissom who took the lead, "You are Wendy Blackboom", Grissom asked. "Yes", she answered her face distorted with confusion. "We better take this inside", Grissom directed. Wendy nodded opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy led the three men into the living room. Nick glanced around taking in the furnishings, nice, but not the elegance of Mr. Hensley's. "So what is this about", Wendy asked, "What is up with Bill?" Brass ignored her question, asking his own, "When did you last see your fiancé?" Wendy not missing a beat responded, "Two days ago. I work night shift, twelve hours shifts. I usually do three shifts in a row. All I get done is work and sleep, so I usually do not see him for a couple of days at a time. I just finished my third twelve last night, and was catching a few hours sleep. I am planning on fixing a nice romantic meal, and spending the night at home. That is what we usually do when I finish up a stretch." Brass was silent. "What is up with Bill? Is something wrong? Is he in some sort of trouble, because if he is, well it must be some sort of mistake because Bill is the most honest, sweetest guy", she rambled. "He is in the worst sort of trouble", Brass explained, "The dead kind". Nick winced, if the girlfriend had nothing to do with her boyfriend's death, she just found out about it in the worst way imaginable. Wendy's face fell, her mouth open in disbelief. "Dead", she said shaking her head. "That can not be. We had plans for supper", she said shaking her head. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing irregular. Nick stepped forward, "I'm sorry for your loss Miss. Blackboom. Why don't you sit down? Can I get you something to drink?" Wendy sat but shook her head, tears slipping down her checks. Nick handed her a tissue from a nearby table and she nodded her thanks.

After giving the women a few minutes to compose herself, Brass continued his questioning. "Why do you keep separate residences from your fiancé. Isn't that odd in this day and age? Especially when you are sleeping together", Brass asked. Wendy looked at Brass in surprise. "How do you know we have had sex? I mean it is common in this day and age, as you put it, but how do you know? she asked. "You hired someone named Dominique Thomas to show your future husband the world of submissive and dominant sexual encounters", Nick explained. "Oh", Wendy replied. "So why did you keep an apartment of your own", Brass questioned again. "This apartment is close to the hospital. Until I get off nights, it worked well to have my place to come back to so I can rest without someone else around. I had trouble sleeping at Bill's place", she explained. "I am getting off of nights in the next few weeks. A day shift nursing opening finally came open. Thank God", she added. "I guess it does not matter much now. I wanted off of nights so I didn't have to go without seeing Bill for days like this", she said, tears again flowing. Once she composed herself again, she looked at Brass. "I have answered your question, now will you answer mine? What happened to Bill", she asked.

Grissom was the one who finally answered, "We found him in bed. He asphyxiated. He appears to have been engaging in a submissive encounter." "Oh God", Wendy exclaimed, "That is not possible. Dominique is a professional. She knows how to exert dominance in a safe manner. But, Oh God, if she hurt Bill, it is my fault." "We have no proof as yet that Dominique Thomas had anything to do with your fiancé's death. We do not know what happened", Grissom explained. "So you were at work last night. What time does your shift start", Brass asked. "It starts at 7: 00 P. M. and ends at 7:30 A. M., that is if I am done with charting on time", she answered. "Why do you ask", she began, and then a sudden realization occurred to her. "I am a suspect", she asked. "Well now, you wanted to introduce your man to being dominated, having tubes up his nose, controlling his breathing and he shows up dead. What do you think", Brass replied, his voice full of sarcasm. Wendy shook her head, "I do not believe this." "Well you better believe it", Brass relied taking the tough road with the woman. Grissom desiring to keep the woman cooperative interrupted. "Miss Blackboom, we have to look at all possibilities. We still have many unanswered questions here. Do you mind if we take a look around you apartment?" Wendy thought a moment. "I don't know. If I am a suspect, maybe I should contact a lawyer first", she said. "If you are innocent and have nothing to hide, there is no reason not to let us take a look around", Nick suggested. Wendy thought a moment, and then nodded. "OK, knock yourself out. Do you mind if I stay in the den, call some of Bill's friends, and let them know what happened? I would also like to call my parents. Has anyone notified his parents? she asked. "No, we were having trouble finding his next of kin. The phone number was not valid", Brass admitted. "That is because his parents are spending a year in Europe", Wendy replied. "His father's work transferred him there for a special project", she explained. "Yes, by all means go ahead and make the calls you need to make", Grissom said, hoping he might be able to overhear something that would provide insight into the case.

Nick and Grissom started in the girl's bedroom. She had given permission, but Nick still felt odd going through her drawers with her in the next room. He did his job professionally, whispering to Grissom when he hit pay dirt. "I found her naughty drawer", he said softly, pulling out several sex toys, including multiple sex toys. He held up a set of tubes similar to the one found in the victim's apartment. "They are both here", he said, referring to the tubes. "She might have had a second set", Grissom shrugged. "Lets see if she will let us take her goodies back to the lab", he said. "If she one of the tubes at the victim's house, what did she do with the other one", Nick asked. They processed the rest of the bedroom, using luminal on Wendy's clothing to check for blood. All her clothing came up negative. A run through the bathroom was negative for blood or any other significant trace evidence. Nick pulled back the sheets, checking for evidence of sexual intercourse. He had suspected he would find some, but the bed was clean. Evidently, the woman just changed her sheets. The rest of the apartment showed nothing significant. Grissom quietly made his way to the hallway and could hear the woman's present phone call. "The police have no idea what happened Melanie. Yes, I let them look at my apartment. I have nothing to hide. Yea, I have different sexual practices than most, but that is not criminal. I loved Bill and had nothing to do with this. I tried to get his parents, but got no answer. I didn't want to leave a message, so I just asked them to return my call." Grissom doubted the woman knew he was standing there, but also doubted she would confess the crime to a friend, especially with the three of them present in her apartment. He knocked on the door to the den. Wendy opened the door. "Do you mind if I take a quick peek in here", he asked politely. "Listen Melanie. I will call you later. Thanks for being there", Wendy said into the phone, hanging up the receiver. "Sure", she said moving aside. Grissom looked around the den, again finding little that looked significant, but mentally recording what he saw anyway. Finishing he made his way into the living room, where Wendy sat with Brass. She had made the detective a cup of coffee and to his surprise was speaking freely about the victim. Brass was soaking in everything she said, but it sounded as if she were describing a loving relationship. "May we take these things we found in the bedroom", Grissom asked, showing her the sexual toys Nick had found. "Sure", she shrugged. "I was wondering if you minded giving your prints and a DNA sample to us", Grissom also asked. "You will find my prints all over that apartment, and my DNA", she responded. "What will those do", she asked. "We expect to find your DNA, but only in certain places", Grissom explained. Wendy nodded in understanding. "OK, she said holding out her hands, allowing Grissom to take her prints, then opening her mouth for a bucal swab. " Can I see Bill", she asked. "He is with the coroner now. We will release the body as soon as we are sure we will not need it for any further evidence", Grissom explained. Wendy nodded as the trio finally left her alone in her grief.


End file.
